1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, a program, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various analysis technologies relating to a web site, such as an analysis technology for the number of accesses to the web site (e.g., determining the number of accesses for each time of day) and an analysis technology for a keyword used for searching for the web site (e.g., determining a keyword frequently used for searching).